


Sleep And It Shall Soothe You

by Vesja (SugarsweetRomantic)



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/Vesja
Summary: "Don't you know everything's alright, yes, everything's fine. And we want you to sleep well tonight. Let the world turn without you tonight." Oneshot.Imported from FFnet.





	Sleep And It Shall Soothe You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmetellyouaboutmyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/gifts).

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**A/N: I know I'm bending the laws in this fic, but, hey, I wanted them this way. I'm yelling author's privilege. Dedicated to madsthenerdygirl, she's my wonderful beta, and happy 3-and-a-half-months-of-messaging-anniversary!**

"So what's going to happen to Joseph?" Rick asked, looking at the baby sleeping in Kate's arms. She shrugged.  
"His grandparents are flying over; he'll go live with them in Miami," Gates answered as she exited her office, heading straight towards the break room, "they'll arrive here tomorrow night." Ryan immediately asked: "Tomorrow? But where will he stay tonight?"  
"Unless one of you is willing to play babysitter, child care will take care of that. He'll probably spend the night at an orphanage or something," Gates yelled out of the break room as she grabbed a coffee. Kate and Rick looked at one another.  
"I'd take him, but Alexis is having a party. There'll be ten teenage girls running around the loft tonight."  
"I'll take him," Kate said. Gates came towards them.  
"Beckett, are you sure?" she asked. Kate nodded.  
"Alright then. I suggest someone goes downstairs to get the kid's things and then all of you should go home. It's been a hectic day."  
"You can say that again…" Castle mumbled. His mind went back to the events of the day…

_What had seemed to be a 'normal' murder had turned out to be the revenge of the exes. Their victim, Kimberly Jenkins, was a single mom of a young boy, Joseph. She was killed with 3 shots to the heart. At first it seemed simple: Find the gun, find the killer. Everything changed when Lanie found out the 3 bullets came from different guns. In the end it turned out that Kimberly's previous boyfriends had teamed up to get rid of her, because they all thought Joseph was theirs. They believed the only way to find out whose he was, was to kill Kimberly and then claim custody. The detectives raced to their respective houses, only to find they'd killed each other. Four dead, and one orphaned child. Kimberly turned out to have conceived Joseph by using a donor._

_None of the men were his father._

"You want me to go get his things?" Esposito asked Kate. She answered: "Yeah sure, thanks Espo." He smiled and grabbed Ryan by his coat.  
"Come on bro. Let's go get the little man's stuff."

Thirty minutes later Rick, Kate and Joseph were at Kate's. They had most of the stuff they needed for the baby's stay. Samuel and Faith, who lived on the same floor as Kate and had a seven-month-old baby girl, Mia, had seen them enter the building. Faith immediately had wanted to know to whom Joseph belonged. When Kate explained, they offered their foldable travel crib for the night, which Kate gladly accepted. Samuel said he'd bring over some formula for the little guy as well.  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Rick asked.  
"I should be able to handle a baby, Castle," Kate assured him, cooing at the baby in her arms.  
"I'll be off then." Rick stroked the boy's arm, sighing. Kate asked: "What?"  
"The poor kid. Six months old and he's already lost his parents. He never had a dad and now three idiots took his mother away from him." Kate nodded. Rick put his coat on and made his way to the door. He went into the hallway.  
"Bye Kate, Joseph."  
"Goodbye Castle. Have a good weekend and thanks for the help. Say hi to Alexis and Martha for me."  
"I will. And Kate?" he asked just before she closed the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"You look good with him in your arms." Kate blushed and Rick entered the elevator, a twinkle visible in his eye.

Rick woke up to the ringing of his phone. He grabbed it. The bright screen displayed a picture of Kate he'd once secretly taken while she was staring at the murder board. Hands on her hips and a determined look on her face. He pressed 'answer'.  
"Castle."  
"Did you just wake up? Shit, I shouldn't have called you. I'm sorry Castle, go back to sleep."  
"Kate, I'm awake now anyway. What's up?" He could almost feel her hesitation. She was silent for a while. A long while. Then she admitted: "Joseph won't sleep, no matter what I try." Rick got out of bed.  
"I'll be there in twenty."  
"What? No, Castle, you don't have to…" she started, but he interrupted her: "I want to." She was silent again. After a few seconds she gave in: "Okay." Rick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"I'll be right there." Rick threw on some clothes and wrote a note for Alexis and his mother.

Exactly twenty minutes later he stood in front of Kate's door. The writer softly knocked and Kate opened, a sniffling Joseph in her arms.  
"Hey."  
"Hey. How is he?" Rick asked. Kate sighed.  
"He stopped crying about a minute ago. He's been crying in phases since about eight." She looked absolutely exhausted.  
"Okay. Come on." Rick ushered Kate into her bedroom, taking the baby from her.  
"You get in bed."  
"What? But what about Joseph?" Kate immediately objected.  
"You first."

Kate hesitated, but she got under the covers anyway.  
"I'll be right back." Rick took Joseph into the guest bedroom. He got his stuffed rabbit and went back to Kate. Handing Kate the baby he kicked his shoes and socks off and removed his jeans.  
"Castle! What the heck?" Kate hissed. He didn't say anything and got under the covers on the other side of the bed. Motioning for Kate to lay Joseph between them, he just shrugged. Laying between the writer and the detective the boy looked up at them both. He was silent for a minute but then he started whimpering again.  
"Can you sit up against the headboard?" Rick whispered. Kate nodded and did as he asked her. Rick laid the baby in his arms.  
"Rick, I'm not so sure…" she whispered.  
"Shh… Just do what your instincts tell you. You'll be fine," he assured her. Looking down at the teary-eyed boy lying against her chest, Kate softly began singing, her voice low and soothing.

_Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to_  
Problems that upset you, oh.  
Don't you know  
Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine.  
And we want you to sleep well tonight.  
Let the world turn without you tonight.  
If we try, we'll get by, so forget all about us tonight

_Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you, and anoint you._  
Myrrh for your hot forehead, oh.  
Then you'll feel  
Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine.  
And it's cool, and the ointment's sweet  
For the fire in your head and feet.  
Close your eyes, close your eyes  
And relax, think of nothing tonight.  
Close your eyes, close your eyes  
And relax, think of nothing tonight.

Joseph stopped crying and snuggled against Kate's chest. He let out a small yawn and his thumb moved towards his mouth. Gently his eyes closed and his muscles relaxed. Kate mouthed a 'thank you' to Rick. He shook his head. He hadn't done anything. It was all Kate. He winked and moved the three of them so that Kate's head was resting on his chest with Joseph lying safely in between them. She tensed up and relaxed again, curling into his side. He saw her eyes drooping. She was fighting to stay awake, for him.  
"Shh, Kate, just go to sleep." He felt her relax even more and hear her breathing even out. He smiled and closed his eyes as well, feeling sleep nearing.

Fifteen minutes later all three of them were sleeping, dreaming of puppies, having a family of their own and marrying the woman of their dreams respectively.

~Fin.


End file.
